Jak Lestrade poznał Sherlocka
by Luthien Teantin
Summary: i co z tego wynikło. Lestrade spotyka ośmioletniego chłopca, który rozwiązuje za niego sprawę. Dedykuję mojej kuzynce, Julii Kieczce :)
1. Chapter 1

Lestrade przejechał ręką po włosach. To śledztwo ciągnęło się już tak długo… Próbował rozwiązać sprawę zamordowanej pani Rawlins, którą martwą znalazł w domu jej mąż. Ktoś mocno uderzył ją w głowę. Policjant był na miejscu zbrodni i czuł, że dłużej nie ustoi na nogach. Już zamierzał zawołać taksówkę, kiedy znikąd pojawił się przed nim mały chłopiec. Miał siedem lub osiem lat, czarne loki, był blady i bardzo chudy. Sierżant zamrugał i zapytał:

- Co ty tu…?

- Mordercą jest Rawlins.

- Co? – chłopiec wywrócił oczami.

- Mordercą jest Rawlins.

- Skąd…

- To oczywiste. Rawlinsowie już się nie kochali, a Rawlins zdradzał żonę z inną panią, ale ona nie wiedziała, że jest żonaty. Raz przyłapał ich listonosz, który kocha się w pani Rawlins i on jej powiedział, a ona zagroziła mężowi, że powie tamtej i… - chłopiec nabrał powietrza, co zaraz wykorzystał Lestrade.

- Czekaj, czekaj. Skąd ty to wiesz? I kim jesteś?

- Nazywam się Sherlock Holmes.

- Dobrze… Więc Sherlocku… Skąd ty to wiesz?! - Sherlock westchnął.

- Że się nie kochali widać z obrączek. Obie są brudne, podczas gdy inna biżuteria jest czysta. Pani Rawlins ma brudną z obu stron, a pan Rawlins ma czystą od wewnątrz, czyli często ją zdejmował…

- Czekaj… Widziałeś ciało pani Rawlins?!

- Tak, byłem w kostnicy. A na jej biurku był list od…

- Czekaj. Pan Rawlins nie jest martwy. Jak mogłeś widzieć wnętrze jego obrączki?

- Poszedłem do niego i powiedziałem, że ukradł obrączkę mojego taty i ma ją na palcu, on powiedział, że nie i się trochę pokłóciliśmy i mu powiedziałem, że w środku są inicjały moich rodziców, więc ją zdjął i mi pokazał, że nie ma. – wzruszył ramionami chłopiec. Lestrade zmarszczył brwi.

- Ile ty właściwie masz lat?

- Osiem i 6 miesięcy.

- Masz osiem lat, widziałeś trupa w kostnicy i kłóciłeś się z potencjalnym mordercą?

- Nie mógł mi nic zrobić, bo gdyby mnie znaleziono martwego, wiedzieliby, że to on, bo powiedziałem gdzie i do kogo idę. I jemu też powiedziałem, że wiedzą gdzie jestem, jak zaczął mi grozić.

- Groził ci?!

- E tam, raczej chciał mnie tylko nastraszyć, żebym sobie poszedł. – Lestrade patrzył w osłupieniu na stojącego przed nim chłopca. – W każdym razie, na biurku pani Rawlins był list właśnie od listonosza, w którym jest wiadomość o zdradzie męża. Widać, że się starał, słowa są ułożone tak, jakby proponował jej odejście od pana Rawlinsa i wyjście za niego. Oczywiście nie wprost…

- Gdzie znalazłeś ten list? I gdzie jest teraz?

- Był, jak już mówiłem, na biurku pani Rawlins, i nadal tam jest. Nie moja wina, że go nie zauważyliście.

- Ale skoro ją zabił, to czemu zadzwonił na policję?!

- Żeby odsunąć od siebie podejrzenia. Jest inteligentny. Musiał być, skoro udawał kawalera przed tamtą drugą panią i pewnie jej rodzicami i znajomymi. Ukrywał listy miłosne i inne rzeczy, nie niszczył ich, bo prawdopodobnie kochał tę drugą. Być może już wtedy planował zabójstwo żony, ale w bardziej subtelny sposób niż uderzenie w głowę, sądząc po odnowionej znajomości z aptekarką…

- Z jaką aptekarką?! – Lestrade zaczynał tracić cierpliwość. Właściwie mógłby nie słuchać dzieciaka i wrócić do domu, ale… No cóż. Niestety to, co mówił było bardzo przekonujące.

- W jego pokoju była otwarta książka telefoniczna z zaznaczonym nazwiskiem Emily Goodfried, która jest aptekarką. Najprawdopodobniej chciał otruć żonę, ale tego wieczora, kiedy ją zabił, ona powiedziała mu, że wie i, że powie jego kochance, więc ją zabił.

- A to skąd wiesz?

- Kiedy znalazłem ten list od listonosza zobaczyłem też list pisany jej ręką do Heather Wild, w którym pisze, że jej kochanek jest żonaty i, że to ona jest tą żoną. Stąd wiem też o listach, bo skądś musiała znać nazwisko i adres. Znalazła je na kopertach. Były adresowane do Richarda Greya na Bond Street 32. Tam pracuje Rawlins.

- Byłeś w domu Rawlinsów?

- Oczywiście

- Jak? Jeśli w środku nie ma policjantów, to jest Rawlins…

- Dwa dni temu o pierwszej w nocy policji nie było, a Rawlins poszedł do pubu.

- A ty nie powinieneś spać o pierwszej w nocy? – Sherlock spojrzał na policjanta z politowaniem.

- Zresztą… Czemu tu jesteś?

- Żeby powiedzieć panu, kto jest mordercą, bo pan pewnie sam by na to nie wpadł. – Lestrade chwilami zapominał, że rozmawia z dzieckiem. Chłopiec mówił jak dorosły i patrzył na sierżanta z wyższością.

- A rodzice wiedzą gdzie jesteś?

- Nie, wyjechali do Paryża na miesiąc.

- Ale ktoś musi się tobą zajmować!

- Sam się sobą zajmuję.

- I sam jesteś w domu?

- Nie, jestem z bratem.

- On jest pełnoletni?

- Nooo, nie do końca…

- Nie można być pełnoletnim nie do końca! Ile ma lat?

- Za dwa miesiące skończy szesnaście.

- Ale ktoś dorosły musi się wami zajmować!

- Nie musi. Mycroft i ja świetnie dajemy sobie radę sami. – Lestrade westchnął.

- Dobrze… Więc twój brat wie gdzie jesteś?

- Teraz tak, do widzenia sierżancie! – zawołał chłopiec, przeskoczył przez płot i zaczął uciekać. Policjant przez chwilę patrzył za nim oszołomiony, ale chwilę później zrozumiał. Zza zakrętu wyłonił się kilkunastoletni chłopak wołając za Sherlockiem:

- Mówiłem ci, żebyś tu nie szedł! Masz inne rzeczy do roboty! Wracaj natychmiast! – najwyraźniej Mycroft nie interesował się tym, że Sherlock jest na miejscu zbrodni, gdzie ktoś zginął, ale tym, że nie ma go w domu, podczas gdy ma coś do zrobienia. Ach, ta braterska miłość. Lestrade stał chwilę bez ruchu, obserwując uciekającego Sherlocka i goniącego go Mycrofta. Zastanawiał się nad tym, co właśnie usłyszał. Następnego dnia aresztował Rawlinsa, który przyznał się do winy. Opowiedział wszystko, pod warunkiem, że jego kochanka się nie dowie. Wszystko zgadzało się z tym co mówił Sherlock. Zadziwiające. Ten chłopiec był naprawdę niezwykły.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dziękuję bardzo za komentarz!**

2

Zbliżał się wieczór. Minęły trzy miesiące od sprawy Rawlinsa. Lestrade był teraz zajęty jakimiś terrorystami, którzy podkładali bomby w Londynie. Do tej pory umieścili pięć, w miejscach pozornie bez związku, ale policjant czuł, że jest inaczej. W dodatku Sherlock tak twierdził. Chłopiec często przychodził do Lestrade'a, a ten bardzo go polubił. Za pierwszym razem chłopiec powiedział o nim takie rzeczy, że policjant przez całe trzy minuty siedział bez ruchu, patrząc na Sherlocka, aż chłopiec zaniepokoił się.

- Przepraszam, ja nie chciałem… - zaczął.

- Nie, nic się nie stało, tylko… wow… Jak ty to robisz?

- Obserwuję. – rozmowa trwała jeszcze chwilę, a potem chłopiec wrócił do domu.

Sherlock szedł powoli One Kelman close i zastanawiał się nad tym, gdzie będzie następna bomba. Wiedział, że terroryści nie umieszczali ich w przypadkowych miejscach. Musi być w tym jakaś zasada, której on jeszcze nie dostrzega. Abchurch Road, Baches street, de Beuvoir Road, Edgeworth Road, Norgrove street. Alfabet? A, b, d, e, n. Nie, to nie to. Może liczba liter? 12, 12, 13, 13, 14. Tak! Następna ulica będzie miała 14 liter. Ale takich jest dużo, o którą chodzi? Musi być coś więcej... Może brali dwie litery po kolei, potem jedną skreślali? A, b, potem nie ma c, d, e, nie ma f i powinno być g… Ale jest n. Hmm… A może chodzi nie tylko o pierwszą literę, ale np. też drugą? Ab, ba, de, ed, no… Chwila… To chyba to! Dwie pierwsze litery! Ulice są podzielone na pary i druga litera nazwy daje pierwszą następnej! Abchurch Road ma drugie b, Baches street – a, de Beuvoir Road ma e, Edgeworth Road – d, Norgove street – o. Czyli następna bomba będzie podłożona na ulicy, która ma 14 liter i zaczyna się od o! Ile jest takich ulic w Londynie? Sherlock zaczął szybko przekopywać swój Pałac Umysłu. Rok temu przeczytał o tej metodzie zapamiętywania w magazynie naukowym i stwierdził, że może spróbować jej używać. Spróbował i uznał, że ma sens. Nagle podniósł wzrok na budynek przed nim. Miał tabliczkę z nazwą ulicy. I wtedy go oświeciło. Policzył litery. Następna bomba będzie tu… Na One Kelman close.

Chłopiec pobiegł do najbliższej budki telefonicznej i wybrał numer Lestrade'a. Kiedy policjant odebrał, Sherlock zaczął gorączkowo mówić:

- Następna bomba będzie na One Kelman close! Niech pan…

- Na One Kelman close? Skąd wiesz?

- Nieważne! Powiem panu później, teraz musi się pan spieszyć! Oni mogą tu przyjść w każdej chwili!

- Tu? Jesteś tam?!

- Tak, niech się pan pospieszy! Trzeba… Niech pan przyjedzie, ja muszę kończyć - i tu Sherlock rozłączył się, bo zobaczył, że ktoś wychodzi zza rogu. Wysoka postać z reklamówką. Oczywiście, to mógł być normalny przechodzień, ale… Coś Sherlockowi mówiło, że nie. Chłopiec ostrożnie wycofał się do cienia i obserwował jak mężczyzna (bo był to mężczyzna)rozgląda się dookoła i klęka przy jednym z domów. No nie. Miał racje. Człowiek wyjął z reklamówki jakiś przedmiot i zaczął przy nim majstrować. Sherlock, wstrzymując oddech, wręcz modlił się, żeby Lestrade szybko przyjechał. Sam przecież nie pokona terrorysty! Sekundy wlekły się niemiłosiernie, a policji nie było. Chłopiec miał nadzieję, że Lestrade potraktował go poważnie. Gdzie on jest?! Sherlock zaczynał panikować. Musi coś zrobić, musi powstrzymać wybuch. Na policję nie ma co liczyć. Musi działać sam. Wziął głęboki oddech, żeby się uspokoić i, głośno gwiżdżąc wyszedł z ukrycia. Terrorysta szybko przerwał to, co robił i powoli, jakby z ociąganiem wstał i usiadł na ławce. Aha, więc chce poczekać, aż chłopiec przejdzie. Nie ma tak dobrze! Sherlock usiadł na schodach niedaleko mężczyzny i bomby i wyjął książkę z plecaka. Podręcznik do chemii dla liceum. Zaczął czytać, a raczej udawać, że czyta i spokojnie obserwował coraz bardziej nerwowego przestępcę. Pewnie zastanawia się, czy wrócić tu innego dnia, czy zostać. Oby tylko policja przyjechała jak najszybciej… minęło kilka minut i mężczyzna dostał smsa. Chłopiec mógłby się założyć, że od reszty szajki. Coś w stylu ,,dlaczego nie było jeszcze bum?!'' Terrorysta coś odpisał i wtedy Sherlock usłyszał samochód. Bez syren, czyli Lestrade jednak trochę myśli. Sherlock odetchnął. Chwilę potem na ulicę wybiegło kilku policjantów.

- To on! A tam jest bomba. Zabierzcie mu telefon! – zawołał Sherlock i, nim przestępca zdążył jakoś zareagować otoczyło go trzech policjantów. W komórce terrorysty była wiadomość o tym, gdzie czekają inni, niezbyt mądrze wysyłać coś takiego smsem. Policja wysłała tam radiowozy. Udało im się złapać wszystkich. Saper stwierdził, że przestępca jeszcze bomby nie włączył. Ale był już blisko.

Chłopiec szedł z Lestradem ulicą, sierżant powiedział mu, że zrozumiał, że Sherlock zobaczył terrorystę i dlatego się rozłączył. Na szczęście. Strach pomyśleć, co by się stało, gdyby nie przyjechał… Pewnie bandyta by się wkurzył, a Sherlock skończyłby w jakimś ciemnym dole z rozbitą głową, albo na dnie Tamizy. Ale skończył w lodziarni z Lestradem.

- Dobra… A teraz powiedz mi skąd ty wiedziałeś, że tam podłożą bombę? – Sherlock uśmiechnął się i zaczął opowiadać.

**Komentujcie!**


End file.
